star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorn Tidaline
"You are the sunlight falling through the trees. You are laughter that breaks through sadness. You are the breeze on a too-warm day. You are clarity in the midst of confusion. You are not the galaxy, but you are everything that makes the galaxy good. Without you, my life would still exist, but that's all it would manage to do." ―Thorn Tidaline to Red Lylat Biography Early Life Thorn Tidaline was a Force-sensitive girl born on the beautiful planet of Naboo. She grew up with a very wealthy family, raised by very caring parents. Thorn was given an anklet to wear on her left ankle as a piece to remember her family forever. When it was discovered by the Jedi Order themselves that she was Force-sensitive, they took her in to be trained in the ways of the Force. From this point, Thorn never saw her family again. It took some time for Tidaline to get used to her new life in the Temple and Jedi Order, but she gladly accepted it as her home and family. She soon met Red Lylat whom she immediately had romantic feelings for. And another Jedi who she became very close to as a friend, Delro Mel, the only Jedi that she considered to be her only true friends. Once she graduated to the rank of Padawan, Thorn became the apprentice of Jedi Council Member Ki-Adi Mundi The Clone Wars During this time of war, Tidaline participated in many, many battles in which she grow tired of the entire war, knowing how many lives were taken. However, she does feel the responsibility necessary to fight through her enemies, and she has proven to be a very excellent Jedi in that regard. During the third quarter of the war, Tidaline would be granted the title of Jedi Knight. Order 66 During the Battle of Mygeeto, Thorn and her master Ki-Adi Mundi helped assist the Galactic Marines during one of the final battles of the war. This was a battle in which she felt the war coming to an end. However, when an order to kill the Jedi; Order 66 was activated, her former clones shot down Mundi. Betrayed by them, she burst out in a Force push, sending the clones who murdered her master back. As she was about to get shot down by an LAAT/i Gunship, she leaped onto it, cutting down the clone pilots who sat in the gunship with her lightsaber as she flew off Mygeeto. A long while passed until she found the planet of Taris, landing there and plans to hide on Taris for a while. Hiding on Taris While she was on Taris, Thorn had no interaction with anyone to hide herself from the newly formed Galactic Empire, which rose from the ashes of the Republic she knew. Thorn was completely alone, having no friends to talk to. She kept hiding on Taris until Red Lylat arrived and end up finding her. Previously thinking that he was there to attack her and betray her like the clones, she almost attacked him but quickly comes to her senses. Thorn hugs Red embracing her closest friend and secret crush once again. They soon realize that they wouldn't have to stay on Taris for too long, when they find a Theta-class T-2c shuttle on the landing platform that they found. Luckily, there were no Imperial inhabitants inside so Thorn and Red steal the shuttle and prepared to leave. That is until Imperial i-class star destroyers appear out of hyperspace in front of their shuttle, forcing them to retreat when they failed to escape. Escape from Taris After returning to Taris immediately after trying to escape, Tidaline and Lylat were now being hunted down by the Empire and a Sith Lord. Imperial reinforcements arrive to Taris and out come an Inquisitor known as "The Second Brother." As the Second Brother is seen by the Jedi killing innocent civilians who oppose the Empire, Tidaline steps in and duels the Second Brother, fulled with anger towards him for murdering innocent people. However, Red Lylat was left to face off against the Grand Inquisitor, the very first Inquisitor of the Empire. Meanwhile, the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader appears and force chokes Tidaline, forcing her to suffocate. Through Lylat's compassion towards Tidaline, he used the Force to throw a crate at Vader, and slashes at the Second Brother with his lightsaber, saving her. The Jedi then escaped to the Theta-class T-2c shuttle, leaving Taris and flies off into hyperspace. Thorn takes a moment to breathe and tells Red that they should visit her home world of Naboo. Red agrees and they head off there. Returning Home Thorn came outside to embrace her very homeplanet once again. Naboo. The place she long awaited to return to ever since she was a little girl. Her family lives here and she plans to reunite with them very soon. Thorn and Red went off on a walk, and Thorn saw two women by a house that looks familiar to her. Sensing their connection, she saw those women as her sisters, Ayana and Rosalie Tidaline. Thorn became so anxious to run up to them and meet them again, but Red stopped her. She was warned that they could run into some kind of trap by the Empire and they would be killed. Thorn gets irritated but no longer decided to go after her family, waiting for that to happen another day. As the night and storm came, they both sense the deaths of innocent people. Killed by an Inquisitor. A monster. They knew what they had to do and run back to their stolen Theta-class T-2c shuttle, but the Second Brother returns to fight. They are engaged in a lightsaber duel with the monster who killed innocents, but feels herself pulled out of the fight literally by a man in a black suit. He was Darth Vader. The man she feared on Taris the most. He ignited his red lightsaber and swung his blade at her, but luckily for her, she rolled out of the way and had the blade pointed toward her neck. Vader proclaims how she should not be so foolish to resist the Emperor. The galaxy is slowly becoming peaceful with the Empire while she stands in the way like the other Jedi. Thorn chuckled at Vader's remark and informed him to open his eyes, and to "remove that mask from his ugly face" to see the truth. She force pushed him against a home, which allowed her to run away with Red. Vader kills an innocent family who returned from the market to get groceries, brutally murdering every single one of the family members. Thorn sensed their deaths but couldn't look back, knowing that Vader tried to get their attention. She and Red held hands as they boarded their shuttle and flew off in the air. They knew though Vader is going to come after them. He boarded his black eta-2 actis-class light interceptor and engaged the hijacked shuttle with the Jedi inside. Following him were Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighters. Thorn heard the sounds of explosions and shots attacking their ship, damaging it severely. Thorn mans the cannons to fire at Vader but she only managed to destroy the Sith Lord's astromech droid, whom Vader cared very little for. He fired on their main cannons destroying them and forcing Thorn to retreat. The V-wings fired on their shuttle, doing significant damage to it. Thorn rushed to Red who is piloting the shuttle. She tells him immediately that the hyperdrive hasn't been damaged and they could still get out of there as quickly as they can. Red pushes the jump to hyperspace and they manage to barely escape from Naboo. Though at the cost of their significantly damaged shuttle. The Wanted Love Fulfilled Thorn and Red are relieved to escape alive. Thorn stays in her previous secluded area as Red sat next to her. Red held her hand and confesses how beautiful she is. Red then immediately kisses her as she spoke about her hesitation, which shocked Thorn. She was about to pull away, but she embraces the kiss fully, letting their lips connect and their love become complete. They have finally fallen in love. Thorn and Red soon arrive to Alderaan, renting an apartment and become true lovers. As they arrived in their new apartment, they both leave behind their old Jedi robes as Thorn is seen barefoot, revealing an anklet that Red sees on her left ankle. She reveals that she has worn that anklet ever since her family gave it to her before being delivered to the Jedi Order. She felt saddened how she could never see her family again, but Red promised her once the time is right, they will find a way to see her family again, which immediately made her feel happy. Personality Thorn Tidaline simply put has an extremely kind heart and very caring to anyone, even if one would consider them inferior or superior to her. She isn't the one to insult other people just by how they appear, but rather, by their heart. Tidaline is the type of person who she does what she believes is the right choice. When it comes to certain subjects such as her family in which she hasn't seen in so long, she becomes extremely sensitive to it. At times, Thorn can show her very emotional side and show how she feels about things. When she sees her friends injured or hurt, she hated it. Whenever Thorn sees her friends badly hurt, she can't help but feel bad for them. It made her feel so uneasy at the fact that her friends could have been hurt badly enough for her to feel depressed. The closest people she came to know, Red Lylat, and Delro Mel, are the type of people she wouldn't know she'd be like without them. Thorn considers all of them to be a very important family to her and no matter what, they're always going to be that way in her mind. Tidaline also feels extremely lonely without Lylat. However, when she is around him, she feels her soul and place in life feeling complete because of everything he has done for her. This made her love him so much. Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Padawan Learner Category:Jedi Commander Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General